


Daenerys The Undying

by Moondoll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Essos, F/F, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gen, Jon snow is a horrible person, Other, POV Daenerys, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Queen Daenerys, community: asoiaf_exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondoll/pseuds/Moondoll
Summary: Drogon is smarter than he's given credit for- and Kinvara has  a few tricks up her sleeve when it comes to Daenerys' life.Daenerys has an idea to bring more dragons into the world.





	1. Fire

Daenerys Targaryen lived, much to the surprise and delight of the Red Priests surrounding her. They hadn’t dared hold on to such hope when Drogon had flown to Volantis with Daenerys’ body. Kinvara had been the only one brave enough to take the Mother of Dragons’ corpse from her son.

 

Daenerys Stormborn Queen across the sea,The Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, mother of dragons, and now the Undying drew her first breaths since the Battle for King’s Landing. 

 

The first thing she saw as death’s fog lifted from her eyes was red. As Daenerys’ eyes focused she realized that the red she’d seen was the sleeve of a Red Priest’s robe. She was surrounded by them- only one of which she recognized.

 

Kinvara.

 

The Flame of truth hand her hands on either side of Daenerys’ face. She smoothed her hair out of Daenerys’ face and knelt down so her face was barely an inch above Daenerys.

 

“The Lord of Light welcomes you back to the world of the living my Queen.” Kinvara whispered before standing up. Daenerys turned her head to watch what the Red Priestess did. She smiled weakly as Kinvara threw the chamber doors open. Which revealed Drogon loyally waiting there in the Temple Courtyard. 

 

Daenerys raised one of her arms, extending her hand toward Drogon. Her dragon had to hold himself as low to the floor as possible with his wings pinned down against his back to fit into the room as he crawled to her side. There was a flash of red as the rest of the priests in the room moved away from the Undying and her dragon. 

 

Kinvara was the only one still close by. Her face was one without fear as she patted Drogon’s scales and offered a red dressing robe to Daenerys. 

 

Daenerys took the robe, and accepted Kinvara’s help as the Flame of truth helped her sit up. Daenerys looked down at her bare body; she could see the fresh scar over her left breast where Jon had stabbed her. She could feel the dragon’s rage inside her.

 

But all she could do was cry. 

 

Kinvara gently dressed Daenerys in the red dressing robe. She didn’t say a word as she bowed to her before walking to the farthest corner of the room along with the other Red Priests. 

 

She did her best not to think about what had been done to her, or how long it would take to rebuild her army. Westeros had no love for her, just like it had no love for Missandei or Grey Worm.

 

There was no love to be found in Westeros for a Targaryen.

 

There was only one thing Daenerys could do now she decided. Daenerys forced herself to stop crying. She planted her feet on the ground, she took her first shaky steps leaning on Drogon for support and faced the Red Priests.

 

“I want every dragon egg in Essos brought before me, I am going to hatch every last one here in the Temple of R'hllor. Bring me any slavers you find as well. There’s a reason the Lord of Light brought me back. This is his will. If R’hllor did not wish for me to do this I would still be dead on that slab.” Daenerys exclaimed, her voice as loud as she could muster. 

Kinvara was smiling she bowed again.  
“It will be done Mother of Dragons.” She vowed before ushering the rest of the Red Priests out of the room to carry out Daenerys’ bidding.


	2. Rhaella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R'hllor has one more gift for Daenerys and Kinvara helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible liar when I said weekly updates.
> 
> I'm supposed to update this weekly- but I had to share this chapter with you all now.
> 
> Also:
> 
> Rhaella's egg is a cannon Dragon Egg in the books.
> 
> In the books, Euron Greyjoy claims to have thrown his dragon egg into the sea in a fit of rage- but there's a theory that instead he used the dragon egg to pay the Faceless men to assassinate his brother Balon.
> 
> This would have put the egg in question in Braavos, where Kinvara's agents were able to purchase it from the Faceless Men.
> 
> Now, what Kinvara would have offered in exchange for the egg I'll leave to you to decide. (perhaps she birthed a shadow demon like Melisandre was shown to capable of and carried out an assassination for the Faceless Men in return for Rhaella's egg)

Daenerys Targaryen was in the court yard of the temple. Some of the Red Priests had brought in potted plants to make it feel more like a garden. These plants included a small lemon tree. Drogon was by her side as always, and even though he appeared to be fast asleep Daenerys knew he would be wide awake in an instant if she needed him.

 

She was admiring a small fruit on the lemon tree when Daenerys caught a whiff of Kinvara’s perfume. She stayed seated on the pillows the Red Priests had provided for her as Kinvara walked up holding a basket on her arm. Daenerys swore she could hear a baby.

 

“What have you found Kinvara?” Daenerys asked, her blue eyes staring intently at the basket the Light of Truth had on her arm.

 

“This.” Kinvara set the basket down in front of Daenerys. The Mother of Dragons opened it and saw a silver haired infant asleep next to a dragon egg. Daenerys wasn’t sure which she should pick up first. She went for the child protectively cradling the babe in her arms while looking nervously at Drogon as she recalled what had happened to Zalla.

 

“Where did this child come from? Why did you bring her to me?” Daenerys asked looking up at Kinvara.

 

“The child was born of a slave woman. We did as you asked and captured slavers. One of the women they had with them was close to her time. So my priests brought her to the Temple to give birth in safety instead of cutting her loose on the plains like the others. After her mother died birthing her we decided to bring the girl to you to decide her fate O breaker of chains.” Kinvara explained. She sat down on the ground near Daenerys. 

 

The Silver Queen was silent as she fondly looked down at the newborn asleep at her breast. Her heart ached for Rhaego, the stillborn baby she’d never got to hold. She knew without a mother that the girl would be raised in an orphanage or by one of the Red Priests. The baby’s silver hair told Daenerys that she had the blood of old Valyria running in her veins. Daenerys looked to the silver and gold egg that had been in the basket with the baby. She recalled how her ancestors had a tradition of placing a dragon egg in every Targaryen infant’s cradle.

 

Daenerys gently put the baby girl back in the basket, and picked the basket up holding both her, and the unborn dragon.

 

“I shall claim the child as mine. She shall be known as Missandae Targaryen.” Daenerys exclaimed, she didn’t care that Missandae wasn’t her blood. Jon had cruelty taught her that blood didn’t mean family. Daenerys knew that the only love she’d ever know was love she made herself. 

 

“As you wish, my Queen I shall arrange for a wet nurse to suckle Princess Missandae Targaryen for you. What of the slavers?” Kinvara asked standing up.

 

“Clear the plants from the courtyard. Set a pyre, I shall burn them and birth a dragon from the ashes.” Daenerys struggled to get back up on her feet, her body was still weak. Kinvara nodded her head, and firmly grasped Daenerys arm helping her walk. She guided the Silver Queen back to her chambers and once Daenerys was seated on the bed Kinvara left to prepare for the birth of a dragon.

 

Daenerys took the egg and her daughter out of the basket. Missandae’s eyes were open and unfocused as the baby tried to make sense of her surroundings. Daenerys held her in her arms again and sang in her mother tongue. 

 

Some time later, Kinvara opened the chamber doors.

 

“My Queen, the preparations are all set. You and the egg are the only things missing.”

 

Daenerys didn’t look up from the baby she was holding in her arms. She wondered if her own mother, Rhaella had been able to hold her like this before she died.

 

“Help me up.” Daenerys ordered.

 

“Yes my Queen, but..Wouldn’t it be best if I held Missandae? I mean no disrespect but the flames may harm her.” Kinvara explained Daenerys reluctantly handed her daughter over to Kinvara. Two more Red Priests Daenerys didn’t know guided her back to the court yard- dragon egg in hand.

 

Drogon was nowhere to be seen, but considering it was night time now Daenerys knew he was hiding somewhere under the cover of darkness. She stumbled forward, and nearly fell before gathering herself and placing the egg on the pyre. 

 

“Torch.” Daenerys said holding her hand out. A Red Priestess waved her hand over an unlit torch and it ignited. Daenerys decided to give them a little bit of a show and she grabbed the lit end of the torch before moving her hand down to hold it normally.

 

She paused for a moment and looked up at the slaver tied to the pyre.

 

“If you have any last words, now is the time.” Daenerys offered: the slaver didn’t respond. He spit in her face.

 

Daenerys dropped the torch onto the pyre, and then looked over her shoulder at her daughter. Missandae seemed entranced by the flames and unbothered by the slaver’s screams.

 

“You found a wet nurse for her correct?” Daenerys asked hopeful.

 

“Yes Mother of Dragons, her name is Saelissa Vhasserion and she is a native Volantene. Her older sister is one of my Priestesses. “ Kinvara answered.

 

“See to it that my daughter is well fed. It will take some time for the flames to awaken the dragon.” Daenerys said before looking back at the pyre, she knelt down in front of it and rested one of her hands on the dragon egg. The only thing she could do now was wait.

 

By morning Daenerys’ clothes were little more than charred rags around her feet. After delivering Missandae to her wet nurse , Kinvara had stayed the rest of the night watching the flames. She had been the second one to witness the tiny silver dragon hatchling take its first breaths.

 

Daenerys looked into the hatchling’s violet eyes. she couldn’t help but let a few tears fall as she thought about everything that had happened since the last time she’d hatched eggs.

 

“What are you going to name it?” Kinvara asked, she was holding another red dressing robe for Daenerys.

 

“Rhaella, for my mother.” Daenerys said standing up on her own without anyone’s help. She walked with confidence to Kinvara and took the robe from the Red Priestess. Daenerys handed her Rhaella to hold while she covered her exposed body with the robe. Once she was dressed, Daenerys took the dragon back.

 

“Rhaella shall be the dragon I give to my daughter Princess Missandae Targaryen.” She exclaimed


	3. Dovaogēdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons stir in the shadows in Braavos as Grey Worm returns to Daenerys, and the Silver Queen is visited by an old friend.

The Silver Queen was in the courtyard of the temple, it was her favorite place to be. Here she had her red doors, here she had her lemon tree, and here she had her children. Missandae was lying on her back on a blanket and the Silver Queen watched with joy as her daughter rolled over. Missandae kept rolling, and Daenerys leaned forward and grabbed the baby. She stopped her from rolling off the edge of the blanket and onto a butterfly. 

 

Missandae whimpered but was quickly distracted by the hexagonal necklace the Silver Queen wore. While Missandae tried to grab it from her mother’s neck Daenerys gently touched the hair on her daughter’s head. She wondered when it would be long enough for her to braid.

 

Drogon was lying on his back sunning himself; the black dragon took up nearly half the courtyard. Rhaella had taken to chasing the rats in the temple. A squeal let the Silver Queen know that her daughter’s dragon had caught one.

 

As did the scent of seared flesh as Rhaella roasted her meal before gulping it down like a hungry owlet. Daenerys -absent minded- pulled her necklace out of Missandae’s mouth, and replaced it the baby’s own hand for her to suck on. The Silver Queen realized that she would need to ask Kinvara to purchase teething toys for Missandae from the market. She was a little annoyed with herself for not thinking about it sooner. Especially since Missandae’s eyes had changed from their baby blue to a golden color showing that she was starting to grow up.

 

“My Queen?” One of the Red Priests asked, Daenerys almost didn’t hear him because he was a generous distance away from her-because of Drogon- she assumed.

 

“What is it?” Daenerys replied standing up with Missandae.

 

“An Unsullied is at the temple gates, he wishes to have an audience with you.” The Red Priest replied.

 

Unsullied. Daenerys froze it had been a life time for her since she’d even heard that word, much less since she’d seen one in person.

 

“Did the Unsullied give a name?” Daenerys inquired cautiously. 

 

“Torgo Nudho” The Red Priest answered.

 

“Thank you.” Daenerys told them, she carried Missandae with her as the Silver Queen practically galloped to the front doors of the temple. It was the closest to the outside she’d ever been.

 

Two Red Priestesses opened the doors for her, and Daenerys stopped at the threshold. Not even the thought of seeing Grey Worm again was enough to get her to leave the safety of the Temple of R’hllor. 

 

But, there he was. Grey Worm, the Unsullied was holding a small scale replica of a boat with a Targaryen flag.

 

“I brought you a ship oh and some old friends.” Grey Worm held the boat in one hand and motioned toward the Unsullied and Dothraki behind him

 

“May I come in?” Grey Worm asked. 

 

The Silver Queen nodded quickly.

 

“Yes.” She said stepping back out of the doorway so Grey Worm come walk inside.

 

The Silver Queen intended to leave him to her chambers so they could talk in private, but stopped when they reached the courtyard. She stepped outside.

 

“Rhaella!” Daenerys called, hoping that the hatchling would come to her. 

 

“Rhaella!” She called again, a little louder. This time Rhaella flew over to Daenerys and Grey Worm.

 

“You’ve been busy my Queen.” Grey Worm admitted watching the silver dragon. Daenrys could see a ghost of a smile on his face and wondered if Grey Worm had smiled at all since Missandei and her deaths.

 

“Kinvara brought me Rhaella’s egg along with Missandae in a basket together. It reminded me of one of the Old Ways and I claimed them both.” Daenerys explained.

 

“Blood does not mean family or love… Family is Family.” The Silver Queen closed her blue eyes. Since Daenerys hadn’t wanted anything from her Rhaella flew off to find another rat to chase. Grey Worm stayed quiet, not that Daenerys was surprised.

 

Daenerys opened her eyes- now free of tears- and continued to lead Grey Worm to her chambers. She sat down in a chair with Missandae in her lap while the boat Grey Worm had brought her was in her hands as she examined it. She didn’t see any holes in the ship’s hull, and it looked water safe to her. The fabric the ship’s Targaryen flag was made with was silk Daenerys realized as she ran her hands over it. It was completely impractical to make a full sized ships flag out of it- but for a gift she supposed it sufficed. 

 

“Thank you Grey Worm, it’s beautiful.” The Silver Queen said as she set the scale boat carefully down on the table next to her. Grey Worm nodded his head, and Daenerys could see the pain clouding the man’s eyes.

 

“While you were dead…did you see anyone? Remember anything? I…just wanted to know.” Grey Worm asked. His voice was completely steady, but Daenerys noticed the silent tears streaking down his face. She knew he was really asking about her daughter’s namesake Missandei.

 

“I don’t remember anything from when I was dead.” Daenerys muttered quietly. She picked up Missandae holding her baby close enough to feel Missandae’s breathing on her throat.

 

“I see.” Grey Worm took a full minute. He closed his eyes and inhaled, and exhaled several deep breaths while he calmed himself.

 

“But, I know if Missandei could see us together lēkia she would be happy.” Daenerys continued. Grey Worm opened his eyes.

 

“She is happy.” Grey Worm said pointing at a butterfly perched on top of a few flowers in a vase. Daenerys saw it was the same kind that had had appeared earlier next to Missandae’s blanket. She wondered if it was the same butterfly.

 

“I saw that same species in Naath, and again in a port in the Summer Isles when a Red Priest told me you were alive, now it’s here hāedar.” Grey Worm spoke softly.

 

The Silver Queen couldn’t help but smile as she gazed upon the butterfly. She held up Missandae and waved her daughter’s hand at it.

 

“Hello Missandei you look beautiful as ever.” The Silver Queen greeted her old friend before turning her attention back to Grey Worm.

 

“Now…I had brought the other Unsullied here with the intention of going to Asshai-by-the-shadow to look for more dragon eggs since I was told your three originally came from there…but Yara told me an old story about Elissa Farman stealing Dreamfyre’s clutch and selling the eggs to a Sealord of Braavos, and I changed my mind.” Grey Worm told her.

 

“What have you decided upon instead?” Daenerys asked.

 

“I’m staying here in Volantis with you and Missandae. While some of the Unsullied will go north to Braavos. They will search the Sea Lord’s palace for the three eggs of Princess Rhaena Targaryen then, return them to you.” Grey Worm explained.

 

Once again, Daenerys read between what the Unsullied told her. The Silver Queen took time to think before responding.

 

“Once again you show me that intelligent spark Missandei fell in love with. Your plan is a good one, lēkia. Now I have one of my own. I will make the seas around Naath safe, so Missandei’s people will never fear of slavers again. I will not let the slave trade break me as the wheel did. Be sure to let the Sealord know that if they turn over those eggs they’re purchasing the freedom of every slave in Essos.” The Silver Queen explained. 

“How?” Grey Worm asked.

“Kinvara has informed me that the Old Blood of Volantis see me as one of their own, they’ve offered me residency within the Black Walls…but…I cannot leave the temple.. Though I suspect that if I offer them the chance to become Dragonlords in exchange for a ban on slavery they won’t be able to refuse my request.”

 

Daenerys explained to Grey Worm, she stood up holding Missandae in her arms. The Silver Queen marched to the front doors of the temple so quickly Grey Worm could hardly keep up with her pace.

 

The Red Priestesses opened the doors for her again. Daenerys stood in the threshold looking out at the Dothraki and Unsullied Grey Worm had brought with him.

 

“Hāedar?” Grey Worm asked resting a hand on Daenerys’ shoulder.

 

“They have to see me to believe I am alive.” Daenerys explained. She held Missandae up in her arms to show the baby to the Unsullied.

 

“Dovaogēdy iksan Daenērys Targārien, se bisa iksis ñuha tala missandae Targārien! gaomagon ao iderēptan zirȳla hae aōha dārilaros hae ao iderēptan nyke hae dāria?” Daenerys announced, raising her voice high enough to make sure everyone heard her.

 

“Daenerys iderēbaks! Missandae iderēbaks!” The Unsullied beat their fists across their shields and chanted in unison. Grey Worm squeezed Daenerys’ shoulder.

 

“No one can deny that you’ve returned from the dead now hāedar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should translate what Daenerys says here.
> 
> "Unsullied, I am Daenerys Targaryen this is my daughter Missandae Targaryen! Do you chose her as your princess as you have chosen me as Queen?"
> 
> hāedar means little sister, and lēkia is older brother. I figured since I was translation Valyrian anyway I should get it all. 
> 
> I'm lifting more from the books... I don't recall the show ever saying what happened to Rhaena's stolen dragon eggs but the books specifically point out that they were in Braavos at one point.
> 
> Be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. We Do Not Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys rewards Yara for her loyalty while the ghosts of Summerhall have one last dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend having Jiana- Warbringers playing while you read this.
> 
> Beware Beware the daughter of the sea
> 
> Beware Beware

The Silver Queen saw less and less of her black. Drogon had nearly gone completely wild in their time in Volantis. He appeared a handful of times over the Red Temple to make sure she was still alive. Along with once over her palace within the Black Walls. But beyond that Daenerys rarely saw him anymore- or Rhaella for that matter.  
Not that Daenerys minded. Missandrae had only just started to crawl. She was still far too young to ride. Though the Silver Queen had noticed how quickly Rhaella was growing. Despite only being a few months old Rhaella had grown to the size of a medium sized dog. Her silver scales catching the light whenever Daenerys saw her making the young dragon seem to glow just like the moon at night.

“Dragons don’t well in captivity” Daenerys reminded herself. They were the same words that Grey Worm had used to convince Daenerys to leave the safety of the Temple of R’hllor. Sixteen of her Dothraki bloodriders and Unsullied had gone with her to the Black Walls of Volantis where she’d finally saw the Gēlenka Palace. The Tigers had given her to welcome her into their ranks.

The first thing she’d done was have the front doors of the palace painted red. 

Daenerys had decided that as soon as Missandae was two years old she would take her daughter on rides on Drogon’s back to get her used to the skies. She hoped that by the time Rhaella was four years old the silver dragon would be large enough for Missandae to ride on her own. Dothraki boys may have been taught how to shoot a bow from the back of a horse by age four. But her daughter would know how to ride a dragon by herself at that age.

Until then, Daenerys was happy spending time with Missandae in her nursery.

Missandae’s babbling pulled Daenerys from her thoughts. The baby had seen Grey Worm and was crawling away from Daenerys and toward the Unsullied. The Silver Queen laughed softly upon seeing just how fast Missandae was moving on her chubby little arms and legs. Grey Worm knelt down and picked Missandae up once she’d reached him. He spoke to the baby in Valayrian praising her before turning his attention to Daenerys.

“You have to see this hāedar.” Grey Worm said.

“See what?” Daenerys asked standing up.

“Yara’s in the harbor. She’s brought the entire Iron Fleet with her. Half the masts sail Targaryen flags, the other half sail Greyjoy.” Grey Worm replied, Daenerys could swear she could see the ghost of a smile across his normally solemn face.

“I know how much you like ships.” He continued.

“I can see why it took so long for Yara to come back to us. I can’t imagine that very many ships were left after Westeros.” Daeneys said looking down at the floor as she recalled what had happened to Rhaegal.

“The ships weren’t what took eight months.” Grey Worm said as he walked out of Missandae’s nursery holding the silver princess. Daenerys followed quickly after him.

“What did take so long then?” She inquired.

“Yara wouldn’t be pleased if I spoiled her surprise.” Was all Grey Worm said. He slowed down so Daenerys could catch up to him and led her down the corridor to the stairs leading to the ground floor of her palace. The walls were white washed. With beautiful mosaics depicting scenes of old Valayria and the dragons before the Doom of Valayria happened. While the floors were equally ancient blue and white tiles originally from Yi Ti. 

Once Grey Worm and Daenerys reached the front doors of her palace, Grey worm handed Missandae back to her. He held the door open for the Silver Queen as Daenerys -rather reluctantly- stepped outside. Where she saw Kinvara was already waiting in a hathay for them at the edges of her palace’s gardens. 

The trip down to the harbor was quiet and uneventful, aside from distant clouds Daenerys saw in the distance. Daenerys felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw the sails of the Iron Fleet. Like Grey Worm had said, half of which bore a red three headed dragon on the mast. 

By the time they reached the docks Daenerys was giddy. She did so enjoy sailing and being on a ship.

The hathay stopped, and Grey Worm climbed out first and helped Daenerys down. While Kinvara lounged back and stayed in the cart. Daenerys saw Yara before Yara spotted her. The black haired noble had her back to the city. Yara was shouting orders as sailors moved cargo off of ships and made sure knots were tight. Yara also ordered them to tie down the masts and lower sails before the storm reached the ships.

“Yara.” Daenerys said standing behind her, Grey Worm at Daenerys side. She watched Yara glanced over her shoulder at her and smiled.

“My Queen.” Yara said turning around to face her. Her eyes settled on Missandae for a moment and Daenerys watched Yara’s expression change.

“She’s not Jon’s.” Daenerys said. 

Yara nodded her head, and said nothing more about Missandae.

“I have a surprise for you, but I’m not sure how much you’ll like it..” Yara said as she snapped her fingers. Daenerys watched as some of Yara’s men opened a pair of large crates, inside where two dragon skulls. 

Daenerys did nothing to stop the tears forming in her eyes. She carried Missandae with her over to one of the newly opened crates and looked upon the skull of Viserion. Missandae reached one of her hands out and touched the side of Viserion’s face. Or, rather what would have been his face if he still had flesh and scales.

She looked over at Rhaegal’s skull. Rhaegal’s had splotches that were stained green by algae. This, Daenerys considered fitting, since he had been a green dragon in life as well.

“You know your brothers...” Daenerys said softly to Missandae, tears silently streaking down her face at the sight of her dead children. 

“Now, I have something else for you.” Yara said walking up behind Daenerys.

“Ever heard of Summerhall?” Yara asked.

“It’s where my brother Rhaegar was born.” Daenerys replied without turning around.

“ It’s where I got the other six dragons I’ve brought you.” Yara replied. Daenerys turned around, her eyes wide in shock as she looked at what Yara was holding. The Daughter of the Sea Wind had a deep sea blue dragon egg in her hands. Behind Yara, Daenerys could see two sailors each holding a trunk.

“Six eggs?” Daenerys said not taking her eyes off of the sea blue egg in Yara’s hands.

“I found the blue egg myself in the ruins of Summerhall. I brought a Red Priest from Braavos with me the second time I went there. He was able to sense the fire within the other five eggs and told my men where to dig.” Yara shrugged her shoulders.

“Fire can’t kill a dragon so I doubt the seventh egg was destroyed in the flames. My guess is that it wasn’t as well hidden by the wreckage as these were, since I needed the help of a Red Priest to find them.” Yara explained, as she spoke it started to drizzle.

“How did you get my sons?”Daenerys asked.

“Let’s say I stole them from the Starks and leave it at that.” Yara put the deep sea blue egg she was holding back in a trunk. Daenerys saw her face fall. Yara knelt down on the wooden docks. Daenerys looked around, and realized every single Ironborn sailor Yara had brought with her did the same.

“The Iron Born know of no King in the South, or Queen in the North. We only know one Queen. The Queen in the East and her name is Targaryen.” Yara vowed, the Iron born around her repeated every word Yara Greyjoy said. Yara stood back up. Daenerys could see a different kind of fire in her eyes now.

“After everything the Starks did to my family and Arya threatening to kill me I knew I couldn’t stay. I gathered every true loyal Iron Born man, woman, and child I could find and sailed us all east after I stole the last dragons from Westeros.” Yara said, she looked over her shoulder to address her men.

“What is dead may never die!” Yara shouted.

“"But rises again harder and stronger!” Her sailors answered standing up. Many of them went back to the work on the docks they were doing.

“ They’ll follow you. I told them of your greatness, and how Bran Stark knew how everything would play out all along but did nothing to save my brother.” Yara said.

Daenerys smiled sadly as she looked around at all the Iron Born.

“You’re all welcome here. Especially you Yara, you’ve given me my sons back, let me return the favor.” Daenerys said as she walked over to the chest Yara had put the deep sea blue egg in. She opened the chest and took the blue egg out.

“I’ll be right back.” Daenerys said. She leaned in and kissed Yara on the cheek before walking back to the hathay where Kinvara was waiting.

“So the Iron born brought you another dragon egg?” Kinvara asked opening her eyes and Daenerys approached.

“Six of them, I need you to make sure the Red Tigers guarding the Black Walls let the men moving my sons’ skulls to my palace in the Black Walls.” Daenerys asked.

“Of course, Bride of R’hllor.” Kinvara replied.

“Thank you.” Daenerys walked back down to the docks to where she'd left Yara. 

“Your men work fast.” Daenerys said as she approached, noticing how all of the ships were fully prepared to weather the oncoming storm. She also noticed how the crates with her sons' skulls inside had been closed up and moved.

“My men want to see a dragon. It's great motivation.” Yara replied. 

The Silver Queen wordlessly handed the deep sea blue egg back to Yara. The wind had picked up, causing some of the Iron Fleet's ships to groan and creak with the waves.

“They’ll see yours.” Daenerys promised. 

Yara was quiet –speechless for once- after hearing what Daenerys said. Both of the women were quickly soaked by the rain. Yet, only Yara noticed how the droplets that landed on her egg did nothing to it, the egg still radiated heat like a dark stone on a sunny day.

“I’ll give two eggs to the Tigers of Volantis in exchange for every slave in Essos. I will hatch one for myself and name it Joraherys for one the one man in all Westeros who ever truly loved me.” The Silver Queen announced. 

“What about the other eggs?” Yara asked.

“They will be Missandae’s. The dragon has three heads, and so will my daughter have three dragons.” Daenerys replied. 

Yara ran her hands over the egg’s surface, then she cried out in pain. Her palm had been sliced open on a rough patch of scales on the egg, which left a bloody partial-hand print on the egg’s surface. Both The Daughter of the Sea Wind and the Dragon’s daughter watched as the blood seeped into the egg and the hand print vanished. Yara felt the dragon inside the egg move; it pressed itself against the shell closest to her skin. Yara sat down on the docks watching the egg in her hands.

Daenerys took a seat next to Yara watching the egg. She wasn’t surprised to see the egg starting to hatch. The Silver Queen knew that three eggs had been placed in the cradles of Prince Jacaerys, Prince Lucerys, and Prince Joffrey Velaryon. She also knew that these eggs had hatched in the Princes’ cradles into the dragons Vermax, Arrax, and Tyraxes without a blood sacrifice.

It made sense to the Silver Queen that Yara had been drawn to this particular egg. She knew there had to be a reason Yara had been able to find one at all in the ruins of Summerhall without the help of a Red Priest.When so many others had failed. Daenerys was surprised that they were able to find six of the seven dragon eggs. She’d assumed that after the Tragedy of Summerhall the ruins would have been picked clean. considering how much a dragon egg was worth.

Both Queens were startled as the blue hatchling poked its head thru a large crack in the egg and took its first breaths. Yara held the egg up to her face to get a closer look at the little dragon. The Daughter of the Sea Wind had a gentle smile on her face as the little dragon broke free from the last of its shell. 

“What are you going to name it?” The Silver Queen asked.

“Nagga. My Nagga.” Yara replied kissing the top of her dragon’s head. Yara’s dragon was almost as dark Drogon in color with blue markings. It had eyes the same color as an ocean storm. Yara's blue turned and hissed at Daenerys and nearly fell out of Yara’s hands snapping at her. Much to Daenerys' amusement. She looked up from Yara and Nagga at the crowd of soaking wet Iron Born around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beware, beware the Daughter of the Sea (Wind)."
> 
> Yea at this point I'm realizing that I'm going to have to do more than five chapters. 
> 
> If you'd like to follow development for this story, and my own writings I've made a wordpress strictly for that you can follow here:  
> https://nikkishadwick.home.blog/
> 
> I should also mention that a few different people use "Moondoll" I'm not the first one to have it (I think the DeviantArt account with Moondoll as a username was the first. But I'm pretty sure I'm the only one using "Lunarisdoll" so if you see that anywhere I'm 98% sure it's me.


	5. Zaldrīzes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinvara is keeping secrets, while the ghosts of the Red Wedding return to haunt the living in Volantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously so sorry about this! I thought I posted this chapter 2 weeks ago and didn't realize that it hadn't gone up. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always writing commissions are open for those interested, let me know what you think of chapter 5!

Daenerys hurried down the corridor as fast as she could with little Missandae by her side. Her one year old daughter could only toddle along so quickly. 

“Are all the preparations complete Kinvara?” The Silver Queen inquired glancing to her left at the Red Priestess.

“Yes Bride of R’hllor.” Kinvara replied with a slight bow.

Daenerys smiled, and stayed quiet. She stopped walking long enough to swoop Missandae up in her arms. Instead of making the little princess walk the rest of the way to their destination. 

“Zaldrīzes!” Missandae squealed after Daenerys picked her up. It was her daughter’s favorite word: along with no.

Once they reached the hall, Grey Worm and another Unsullied held the doors open for Daenerys and Kinvara. Daenerys walked into the hall first holding her daughter. She kept her head up and went straight for the throne at the front of the hall. It wasn’t made out of the sword’s of Aegon’s enemies but it was still her throne. Rhaegal’s algae spotted skull was on the left side of his mother’s throne, while Viserion’s was on the right.

Daenerys sat down in her gilded throne with Missandae on her lap. Grey Worm took his place standing next to her on her on one side while the other Unsullied stood on her other. Kinvara took her own seat at the table amongst the Braavosi , IronBorn, and Old Bloods.

The dragon eggs were on the table. Two from the ruins of Summerhall, and three from Braavos. The other three Yara had brought were in the Temple of R’hllor waiting to be hatched. Yara was sitting at the head of the table, she had to turn her head slightly to look at Daenerys. The Silver Queen took a moment to look around the room, her violet eyes lingered on one of the young tigers. He had violet eyes as well, like many of the Old Bloods did, but dark brown hair and tanned skin.

“Lord Maegyr.” The Silver Queen said looking at the young man.

“Yes My Queen?” He replied standing up from his seat.

“Your older sister, she was Talisa Stark, wife of Robb Stark and the true Queen in the North was she not?” Daenerys asked.

“Yes….My Queen.” Lord Maegyr whispered looking down at the floor at the mention of his sister.

“I promised two dragon eggs to the tigers of Volantis in exchange for the chains of every slave in Essos. I did not say which Tiger I would give them to.” Daenerys started, she bounced Missandae on her knee.

“I give the eggs from Summerhall to you Lord Maegyr. I cannot restore the lives of your sister or her unborn child, but I can offer these dragons to your family to honor her.” The Silver Queen said waving her hand. Lord Maegyr’s eyes were wide in surprise. His mouth slightly agap as he reached across the table and grabbed the two eggs pulling them close.

“You are truly generous My Queen.” Lord Maegyr stammered as he held the eggs in his hands. Daenerys did her best not to smile.

“What shall you name them?” She asked.

“Eddard for my nephew...I don’t know what I’ll call the second..” Lord Maegyr confessed looking up from the dragon eggs he was holding.

“Eddard is a strong name. perhaps in another life Eddard and my children would have played together. Robb was Jon Snow’s brother. We were almost kin, it’s fitting I give you the eggs from Summerhall Lord Maegyr.” Daenerys said.

“What of the three from Braavos?” Kinvara asked.

“I shall hatch one and give it to the Sealord of Braavos. As a sign of good faith. Since he was willing to return the clutch Elissa Farman stole from my ancestress Rhaena Targaryen after all these years. The other two eggs shall be given to the Tigers of Volantis. I shall let the lords decide who among them are worthy to claim the blood of Vhagar and Balerion for their own.” The Silver Queen answered.

“I say you tigers put the eggs in your babies cradles. The Targayrens used to hatch them that way. Kept the dragons loyal.” Yara suggested. She had Nagga in her lap like a cat and was stroking down the hatchling’s back. 

Lord Maegyr looked at one of the eggs he was holding. “Perhaps I should put an egg in my daughter Talisa’s cot. She’s still a newborn.” The lord thought out loud. Daenerys could see his violet eyes shine. 

“Perhaps it’ll hatch out like one of the old Targayren dragons.” Yara said.

“Zaldrīzes!” Missandae chimed in clapping her hands together. The one year old pointed at the blue dragon in Yara’s lap.

“Dracarys.” She giggled. The silver Queen picked Missandae up and kissed her cheek.

“Yes my clever tala Zaldrīzes.” Daenerys said beaming. She gave her daughter a butterfly kiss. Deep down however Daenerys felt like she’d been stabbed in the heart again. Dracarys had been the last word her daughter’s namesake ever spoke. A quick glance at Grey Worm told the Silver Queen he was feeling the same way at hearing Missandae’s words.

“Every lord with an infant child shall have one of the eggs for a week to leave in his babe’s cradle. At the end of the week if it hasn’t hatched he shall give it to the next lord’s child until one is worthy.” Daenerys said setting her daughter back down on her lap.

“i kessa gūrogon mēre hen āeksio maegyr’s drōma se se sealord’s lēda nyke arlī naejot se temple hen r’hllor naejot hatch zirȳ va se pyre. Turgon Nudha kessa ivestragon se slaves hen volantis daor naejot pālegon va pōja āeksia tolī se mōrī drōmon ēza hatched slavery isse volantis kessa mōris. Pār, istin se zaldrīzoti issi rōva enough naejot vīlībagon īlon kessa gaomagon zirȳ naejot mazverdagon iā arlie Valyrīha freehold.” The Silver Queen declared. 

Grey Worm left the room, and not a moment after he did a third Unsullied walked in and took his place at Daenerys side. Kinvara stood up and picked up the Sealord’s egg from the table. Lord Maegyr also stood up holding his dragon eggs. He paused for a moment, and handed one to a woman next to him that Daenerys assumed was his wife. Then, the young lord turned toward the Silver Queen waiting on orders. 

Daenerys stood up holding Missandae. She motioned for Lord Maegyr and the two unsullied to follow her. As she left the room, Daenerys could hear Yara discussing plans for a new fleet with the remaining Lords and guests. The Silver Queen assumed part of the conversation had to do with protecting Naath from slavers. Naval warfare was something best left to The Daughter of the Sea Wind. 

Back in the courtyard of the Temple of R’hllor Missandae was running as fast as her little legs could carry her after her dragon Rhaella. Daenerys smiled warmly as she watched her daughter catch Rhaella by her tail.

“Zaldrīzes!” Missandae squealed. She let go of Rhaella and patted her on the head. The Silver Queen knew that the only reason Missandae had caught the dragon. Because Rhaella had let her. She could have easily flown away from Missandae, or even snapped at her if she didn’t want to be bothered by the toddler’s games. 

The Silver Queen walked over to where the toddler and little dragon were, and grabbed Missandae's hand

“If you start crying, I’ll have one of the Red Priests take you to Saelissa and your milk sister, then you can spend the day playing with her.” Daenerys promised as she walked over to the pyre leading her daughter. This time Kinvara had the slaver gagged so he couldn’t spit in her face like the last one had. 

Though Daenerys had been perfectly okay with it. She wanted to give them a chance to say their last words and spitting in a Queen’s face certainly left a message. 

Lord Maegyr and the Sealord walked up to the pyre and placed the dragon eggs on it. Both men looked somewhat uneasy about the situation. 

“I assure you this is required, it is the will of the Lord of Light and his bride.” Kinvara said appearing almost out of nowhere as she addressed the two men. Neither of them spoke, and Kinvara lit a torch, the Red Priestess stared into the flames. Daenerys took the torch from Kinvara and set it down on the pyre. While Missandae clung to her skirts.

She took a step back and watched the flames spread across the thatch and kindle at the base of the pyre. Kinvara and the other Red Priests stood around Daenerys, Missandae, and the two lords. All were watching the flames as they crept higher and higher crawling up the slaver’s body. His clothes were quickly engulfed and the Silver Queen was now thankful for the gag as it muffled his screaming. 

She glanced down at Missandae to see if her daughter was frightened at all, and Daenerys was surprised to see that she was staring at the flames. Much like the first time Missandae had witnessed a pyre the screams didn’t seem to bother her. 

Daenerys turned her attention back to the two eggs and watched them. She wondered how long it would take before the two started to hatch.

Missandae let go of Daenerys’ skirts and walked closer to the flames. Daenerys dove after her in horror as soon as she realized what was going on. But, she missed the little girl.

Missandae was touching one of the eggs. She looked over her shoulder at Daenerys.

“Zaldrīzes?” Missandae asked. The flames around her doing nothing to the toddler, though her little dress was burning up.

Daenerys picked Missandae up and stepped back away from the fire. She smothered the flames on Missandae’s dress. The Silver Queen was too stunned to say anything. Missandae had touched fire, but she was completely unharmed, unburnt. 

The Silver Queen’s eyes narrowed. She looked at Kinvara and saw the faintest hint of a smile on the Red Priestess’ face. 

“Kinvara. With Me.” Daenerys ordered as she walked toward the courtyard door back inside.

“As you wish Bride of R’hllor.” Kinvara replied sounding a little disappointed as she followed after the Silver Queen.

Daenerys waited until Kinvara closed the door behind them before speaking.

“Why is my daughter unburnt.” She asked.

“Are you not pleased she is unharmed?” Kinvara asked innocently.

“Of course I’m pleased she is unharmed, but I want to know why.” Daenerys asked again. Kinvara was quiet for a long time.

“Red Priestess.” Daenerys said lowering her tone.

“Missandae is a gift from R’hllor, a child for his bride. Of course she is unburnt, as her mother, as I or Melisandre. The daughter of R’hllor born of fire and blood.” Kinvara explained. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before? I thought I was going to watch another child die in front of me when she went into the flames!” Daenerys hissed. 

Kinvara, ever unflinching met her gaze, Daenerys could see her own reflection in Kinvara’s green eyes. 

“R’hllor forbid it. He wished for you to discover she was his seed yourself.” Kinvara said, she turned around and opened the door leading back into the courtyard.

“Arya Stark is not Azor Ahai. The Great Other still haunts this world, his bride The Night’s Queen still draws unholy breath.” Kinvara whispered before walking out into the courtyard to witness the dragon births.

Daenerys looked down at Missandae. She sighed and held onto her daughter’s hand as she led Missandae into the courtyard after Kinvara. Daenerys walked back to the pyre, she noticed the first cracks in one of the eggs. Daenerys let go of Missandae’s hand, and reached into the pyre and pulled the egg out. From the color of the shell she could tell this one was Lord Maegyr’s. The Silver Queen gently lifted a piece of egg shell and found herself eye to eye with a small black dragon. She handed it to lord Maegyr. 

“Your dragon.” The Silver Queen said as she handed it over. The egg must have still been too hot to the touch because lord Maegyr winced when he touched the egg. He pulled his sleeves over his hands to help with the heat.

“Eddard…” Lord Maegyr cooed holding the hatching dragon in his arms. Daenerys watched the second egg. It was taking longer to hatch. The Silver Queen was about to ask one of the Red Priests to hand over a knife. So, she could put a few more holes in the shell when the dragon finally broke free of the shell on its own. This one was bronze in color. Daenerys picked it up off the pyre and handed the newborn dragon over to the Sealord. 

Eddard was completely free of his shell now. Lord Maegyr held the dragon like he was a human infant. He had tears running down his face and the Lord’s shoulders shook as he wept. Daenerys watched him weep with a heavy heart. She knew that this was as close as Lord Maegyr could get to holding his nephew. 

Eddard chirped, the older of the two newborn dragons nuzzled Lord Maegyr’s chin. He was imprinting on him quickly, just as the other dragons had.

The Silver Queen looked to one of the Red Priests.

“Let Lord Maegyr stay here for the night if he needs to. I shall not send him out until he has composed himself.” Daenerys said.

Rhaella walked over and was sniffing the Sealord’s dragon. She seemed...curious to meet another dragon smaller than her. 

“Zaldrīzes!” Missandae said as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to Rhaella. Rhaella nuzzled Missandae and licked her face causing the toddler to start giggling. It was the complete opposite of what was happening with lord Maegyr. Though he seemed to have regained some of his composure and was smiling, though it didn’t reach his eyes at all.

“You...think in a year that my daughter and her dragon will be like Princess Missandae and Rhaella?” He asked. Daenerys smiled back.

“I do.” The Silver Queen replied.


	6. epilogue: lēkia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missandae's grown up a little and enjoys a nice chat in the garden with her milk-sister about dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with the idea of continuing my Daenerys the Undying storyline.
> 
> But, from Missandae's perspective as she comes of age.
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like me to continue this.
> 
> If I do, it'll be in its own story. Not Daenerys the Undying.

Princess Missandae Targaryen stood in the palace gardens. She was in front of a statue of a tall lord with her Muna’s face. Her older brother, The Stallion who Mounted the World: Prince Rhaego Targaryen. 

Her brother’s hair was wild and untamed. There were a few braids on Rhaego’s statue that went down to the Prince’s waist. He was dressed in robes with their family's three headed dragon on the front carved into his chest. For years Missandae had played in the shadow of her older brother. Queen Daenerys had ordered sand brought in from the beaches to surround Rhaego’s statue so her children could play together. Missandae had spent many a day when she was younger creating castles and crude models of King’s Landing and Winterfell. She’d liked to pretend that Rhaego and she were side by side riding on dragons. That they were fighting to avenge what the Starks and other traitors had done to the true Queen.

But those were the wishes of a child. Daenerys had forbidden her from even going to Dragonstone, much less the rest of Westeros. 

Not that Missandae was old either- she’d only seen eleven winters. 

“Are you reminiscing again M’lady?” Aemma Vhasserion asked. Princess Missandae turned her head to glance at her milk sister. She smiled sweetly.

“As always Emma, but please it’s My Lady not M’lady. You must speak like a highborn.” Missandae insisted. 

“But I’m not.” Aemma said flatly. She took a step forward and looked up at the statue of Rhaego. She was blushing as she examined Rhaego's statue. Unlike Missandae Aemma had seen her thirteenth winter. She’d flowered the year before and was starting to look like a maid. While Princess Missandae was short, gawky, and if it wasn’t for her long silver hair would have easily been mistakable as a young lord.

Missandae didn’t say anything. She sighed and sat on the base of her brother’s statue. She leaned her back against Rhaego’s legs and felt the warmth radiating from him. Even though he was stone, he’d always felt warm like a living person. Yara had told her it was because Rhaego’s statue was out in the sun all day. But Kinvara had always said to keep an open mind, that it could be Rhaego’s love for his mother and little sister manifesting even after death. 

“Do you think Muna will let me ride Drogon?” Missandae asked.

“I doubt it M’lady. You know she only lets you if you ride him with her.” Aemma replied. The older girl smoothed out her skirts.

“She doesn’t trust him on his own around children, you know that.” Aemma added. Instead of sitting on the base of the statue, she sat on the sand next to it.

Missande groaned and rolled her golden eyes. She reached a hand up and held one of Rhaego’s.

“You’d let me ride Drogon wouldn’t you…I promise I won’t end up like Princess Aerea.” Missande mumbled. She’d always felt safe near Rhaego. Missande even preferred his company over her own dragon Rhaella. 

That was saying something. The Princess had without fail ridden upon Rhaella’s back at least four times a week. Ever since Rhaella had grown large enough to carry a rider two years ago. 

“You’ve always been obsessed with Drogon, even when I was four years old and the Queen took you on your first dragon ride on his back.” Aemma said with a sigh. 

“Drogon might as well be Balerion, except…instead of eating the other dragons he guards them like a dog would a flock. Muna always says dragons don’t do well in captivity, they need to fly free. I’m a dragon and I want to fly too.” Missandae explained.

“You think you’re one of the big dragons like Rhaella, Nagga, Eddard, and Drogon.” Aemma laughed.

“Missandae you haven’t even flowered yet. You’re one of the little ones like Joraherys, or Vhalaso.” Aemma said. Missandae frowned.

“A dragon is a dragon. If it mattered how big one is, then Muna wouldn’t have been able to trade dragon eggs for the head of every slave in Essos. She wouldn’t have had the tigers that were calling for her blood stop, and suddenly pledge themselves to R’hllor’s bride.” Missandae protested. She kicked her legs carelessly. Then she looked up at her brother Rhaego’s face.

“He’ll always be a big dragon…I don’t care that he died when he was born.” Missandae squeezed Rhaego’s hand as hand as she could. She closed her eyes and imagined him alive. Muna would let him ride Drogon on his own. Missandae told herself.

I’d give up the throne if it meant Muna, Rhaego and I could be a family. Missandae opened her eyes, she let go of Rhaego’s hand. She knew that families descendant from Old Valayria intermarried to keep the blood pure. Missandae knew that if Rhaego had lived there was a chance he would have taken her as a wife. She’d still be queen that way if he chose her. But if he chose any other women Missandae would never sit Daenerys' throne, she wasn't The Silver Queen's firstborn. Missandae loved her Muna and older brother enough that she would have willingly risked her claim to the throne if it meant he’d live. 

“Emma I want to ride Rhaella, go fetch her for me and bring me my saddle- please.” Missandae asked. Aemma stood up and curtsied.

“At once M’Lady.” She said as she hurried off.

“It’s My Lady!” Missandae called after her. She hoped that Talisa would be willing to ride Lord Maegyr ‘s dragon Eddard and race Rhaella and her around Volantis. Since, Talisa’s own dragon was still too small for a rider. Unbeknownst to the young princess the most subtle of smiles had formed on Rhaego’s stone face.


End file.
